gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiyo Sakura
Chiyo Sakura (佐倉 千代 Sakura Chiyo) is the main protagonist of the series. She is a high school student with a crush on Umetarou Nozaki, who ends up confessing her feelings to him. However, her confession is misinterpreted, and she ends up becoming Nozaki's assistant on his manga. She is in class 2-A and a member of the school's art club. Appearance Chiyo is a short high school student with long orange hair, purple eyes and she appears to be Asian. She is always wearing her signature pair of red bows with white polka dots on both sides of her head. Chiyo is most commonly seen in her school uniform which consists of a white blouse, a ribbon, and a grey blazer on top and a short navy blue skirt with black over-knee socks and brown school loafers. Sakura is in second year and should be wearing a red uniform ribbon, but hers is blue instead which is a third year color. Her ribbon is her personal blue ribbon, which is bigger than the usual school ribbons. Personality Chiyo is a bright, cheerful and excitable young girl. She has been shown to be very easily influenced, often letting her imagination go wild. For example, she became excited when Mikoshiba first introduced her to Kashima and hugely misjudged their relationship. Chiyo has also been shown, for the most part, to be able to get along with others. Although she is often surprised, and sometimes even annoyed, by many of her friends' odd personalities and antics, she is friendly to them regardless. For instance, even though Yuzuki Seo is often rude to people, she still managed to be friends with her. This may be partly due to her slight naïveté, however, she often cannot tell why people are annoyed by Yuzuki. Outside of school, Chiyo is also passionate about drawing, as she is a member of the Arts club and enjoys helping out Nozaki with his manga. Her art style is very classical and has a lot of detail. Chiyo constantly struggles to convey her feelings to her crush Nozaki. Usually jovial, Chiyo is often irked and depressed by her failed attempts to improve her relationship with Nozaki. In her first effort to confess to him he mistakenly misinterpreted her confession as declaring herself as one of his fans much to her dismay. Since helping his mangaka work as an assistant, she has continued her attempts at winning his affection although her endeavors are often fruitless due to a mixture of bad luck and Nozaki's ironic lack of romanticism. Nevertheless, she does not give up and continues to work hard, something that has constantly concerned others about her borderline fixation on Nozaki. Skills Painting Chiyo has shown to have a precise skill in painting. She is part of the art club and also is responsible for the betas in Nozaki's manga Relationships Umetarou Nozaki Nozaki is Chiyo's schoolmate and crush. Chiyo first met Nozaki after being late to the school's entrance ceremony sleeping on top of the school gates. Due to Nozaki's lack of sleep as a result of his manga work, she would greatly misunderstand many of his actions, while also developing a crush on him. Since then, she has become fixated on confessing her feelings, although he forgot their first encounter after a good night of sleep. Eventually, in their second year, Chiyo attempted to confess her feelings to him after school. Unfortunately, he misunderstood this confession, assuming she was a fan of his manga. As a result, she discovered his profession and joined his work as one of his assistants. Chiyo greatly loves and admires Nozaki, becoming quite persistent in conveying her feelings to him. She is exceedingly devoted to him, tending to favor him over others, although sometimes her devotion becomes borderline obsession, something many others have commented on. However, because of Nozaki's blunt and clueless personality, most of her advances and attempts to express her feelings are always mistaken. She is also sometimes bothered by Nozaki's far-fetched ideas for his manga and easily misinterprets his interactions for more material for his manga as romantic deeds toward her. Despite the lack of progress, Chiyo continues to hold deep feelings for Nozaki and persists as his assistant in order to spend more time together with him. Notably, Chiyo's ribbon that she gave to him in their first meeting was the inspiration for Mamiko's design. Mikoto Mikoshiba One of Nozaki's friends and another assistant for his manga, Nozaki first introduced Chiyo to Mikoshiba at school, who was under the impression that Mikoshiba was a girl due to his nickname Mikorin. During their first meeting, she was surprised by the contrast from the description Nozaki had given her. Initially, Mikoshiba would come off as rough and haughty to her as a result of acting like a playboy and being her manga assistant senior. However, her image of him would quickly soften as she learned that his usual behavior is a facade, and his real self is more shy and earnest. Particularly, when Nozaki revealed that Mikoshiba was the inspiration for "Mamiko" much to her gradual surprise, she began to associate him with the character. Since then, Mikoshiba and Chiyo have become very good friends and work colleagues. Chiyo can be sometimes shocked, and even annoyed by many of his tsundere actions, as well as his girlish character and otaku lifestyle. For example, when he acts like a supercilious lady killer only to regret his act later. Nevertheless, she finds him easy to be with due to his feminine traits. Likewise, Mikoshiba also finds her presence comforting, usually being able to be himself around her despite being shy, while typically acting in front of other girls. He is also aware of her crush on Nozaki, mainly becoming stunned by the lengths she will go to win Nozaki's heart. As colleagues, they both have respect for each other's skills and specialties, being able to work together effectively as a team. Yuzuki Seo Yuzuki is Chiyo's friend and classmate. Chiyo first met Yuzuki when they were seated next to each other where they became friends after talking with each other (in contrast to Nozaki's imagination where he thought Chiyo initially disliked Yuzuki, becoming friends after a race with her that began a "friendly rivalry"). Yuzuki and Chiyo normally get along very well despite Yuzuki's blunt personality. Strangely, Chiyo does not understand why people often get easily irritated with Yuzuki. Rarely do they become frustrated with each other, although they are sometimes puzzled by each other's actions. Chiyo has also been shown to greatly admire Yuzuki's singing abilities, introducing her to Nozaki as a possible character model when he told her that he wanted to introduce new characters. She also becomes very happy when others like her friend's singing, such as misinterpreting Nozaki asking for songs (for Hirotaka) as a sign of his enjoyment. Her nickname is the choir clubs "Lorelei" leading other students to imagine her as a saintly individual with a sweet voice. Yuu Kashima Chiyo first met her when Mikoshiba introduced her. Mikoshiba described her as the "Prince of the School", leading Chiyo to believe, since Mikoshiba is the inspiration for Mamiko, that Mikoshiba is cheating on his "already boyfriend (Suzuki)". Chiyo was relieved when she found out Kashima actually a girl. Yuu admitted that she was a bit shocked that Chiyo actually doesn't know about her, and in Chiyo's mind, she said she only had eyes for Nozaki, but of course, she knew there was no way she could say that. Chiyo, not being affected by Yuu's charm, eventually grew close to her. When Chiyo asked Hori if he prefers briefs, Yuu was either surprised, shocked and/or panicked (probably all three), confused by what she said. Kashima has also shown signs that she was worried for Chiyo's sake on multiple occasions. Masayuki Hori Chiyo first encountered Hori when Mikoshiba introduced Kashima to her. Hori ran toward Kashima, who was flirting with other girls, and kicked her. Chiyo was surprised and shocked by his violence. Later that night as she was helping Nozaki, she noticed a picture of a cat on one of the manga panels. Nozaki told her that represents the job the person in charge of backgrounds is supposed to do. Chiyo thought it was a girl at first until she noticed the picture of briefs and wondered what is the gender of the person in charge of backgrounds. The next day, Kashima asked Chiyo to help the Drama Club with their stage and she met Hori again. After talking, she noticed the cat symbol on one of the backgrounds and immediately realized Hori was the background assistant, and asked if he preferred briefs (leading to Kashima's confusion). Despite being quite fazed by Hori's violent attitude towards Kashima, Chiyo gets along well with her senpai. Hirotaka Wakamatsu Chiyo first met Wakamatsu when Nozaki texted her about his cold, which he sent to Hori and Wakamatsu as well. As the three assistants brought ink by instinct, they decided to work on Nozaki's manga together while Nozaki was resting, although Nozaki wanted to work on it himself, which they prevented. Since then, Chiyo gets along well with Wakamatsu.He is constantly picked on by Yuzuki often to the point that the rest of the basketball team give him warnings when she is on the court with them. He suffers from insomnia, but after hearing Yuzuki's singing voice he falls asleep after the first three seconds, to Nozaki's confusion. He holds a deep love for the Choir clubs "Lorelei" and does his best to explain his feeling to Yuzuki to get her to leave him in peace. He, however, doesn't realize that Yuzuki is the one singing the songs he listens to. Chiyo gets along well with him and sympathizes with him when she sees that he is suffering under Yuzuki's oblivious behavior. For example, she takes him out to buy drinks the day that she goes swimsuit shopping with Yuzuki and Yuu and he gets caught in the process of following them. Towa Sakura Towa is the little brother of Chiyo. He has a healthy relationship with his sister but doesn't like it when she rambles on about her crush, Nozaki, too much. He is currently under the impression that Nozaki is a magazine model. Trivia *Her surname "Sakura", is not written with the kanji "桜" (which means 'cherry blossom'), but instead written as "佐倉". *Her younger brother, Towa, was introduced in Chapter 84.5 . *She likes sweet food, especially cheesecake. *Her least favorite food is green curry. * She has a hobby of collecting ribbons. * She wore flashy ribbons in preschool and small black ones in middle school. * Her specialty in art is watercolors. * Her worst school subjects are physics and science. * She is ranked 3rd in the character popularity poll, according to the official fanbook. es:Chiyo Sakura References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Main Characters